


Fingers

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Little moments [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queria eso mismo pero en él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

Había un motivo por el cual cada vez que trataban de tener una cita apropiadamente dicho siempre, siempre, acababan en la cama, retira lo dicho, montárselo era el termino adecuado para lo que hacían, muchas veces ni esperaba llegar a terreno blando.

La rutina era simple Levy entraba en una librería al azar con la frase “voy a comprobar si ya tienen el ultimo lanzamiento” haciéndole bufar antes de que se viera obligado a seguirla para evitar que la reserva en el restaurante se les pasara.

Otra vez.

Pero lo que esos dedos empezaban a moverse por las hojas o sujetar el lomo del libro no podía evitar recordar como le tocaba.

Extendiéndolos mientras encontraba los lugares sensibles de su anatomía al tiempo que le hacia sisear.

Entreteniéndose en una palabra de la misma forma que lo hacían en un punto especialmente placentero, círculos suaves con la punta de la yema y si se sentía juguetona dejando que la uña le bajara escalofríos por la columna.

La escondida fuerza física cuando envolvía su falo en un apretado vaivén que conseguía hacerle gruñir en un rápido _crescendo_ , por no gritar directamente.

Pero esta vez aunque estaba arreglado la comida les esperaba en la nevera lista para ser recalentada, había cambiado las sabanas y arreglado el cuarto a la par que comprado varios almohadones bien mullidos a modo de comodidad añadida para cuando todo terminara. Era su mejor esfuerzo para pasar un buen rato con su pareja visto que el resto de intentos no servían para nada.

-Hey camarón.

Que raro en ella, ya tenia tres libros mas en los brazos.

-Un segundo...

Se le crispo un nervio, estaba deslizando la palma de esa forma concreta por el lomo del que tenia ya en las manos.

-Se nos va ha pasar la reserva.

Mas bien los pantalones comenzaban a quedarle un pelín estrechos.

-Solo necesito encontrar el ultimo que salio...

Y él quitarla la ropa.

-¿Este?

En el momento que los pardos ojos le miraron con adoración la quito los otros tres y se fue a la caja, pago y la saco de allí.

La mano en el firme glúteo, no en el hombro como solía hacer.

En ningún momento vio como sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior.


End file.
